


Mate

by cinnamonsky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are dominants and submissives, submissive Quinn has been a slave since his own father sold him when he turned twenty. Now after years of abuse and despair, he is near the end of his rope of trying to live. That all changes when he gets sold to his last master, a dominant named James Bond. I changed Q's named to 'Quinn.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn blearily opened his bloodshot eyes to a guard banging on the bars of his cell. Stifling a whimper at his aching, abused limbs, he rubbed the dried blood and sweat off his face as quickly as he could. Warily watching the guard, he sat up slowly.

"Wake up, filth! It's your turn next!" he sneered as he walked away.

The submissive choked down a sob. He knew he was the skinniest, worthless one in this hellhole. He probably would only get, at the most, thirty credits for his worth. Quinn curled up in a ball; tremors and stifled coughs wrecking his malnourished frame.

How he wanted to go back to his father. Even though he was the one who sold him off when he was sixteen, finding out he was submissive, at least he didn't beat or starve him. Quinn's mother died giving birth to him, so the slave had never known a caring person in his life.

At least he wasn't completely naked; a small loincloth barely covering his privates much less his rear. He hated being put on display like a piece of meat. He knew even that small piece of privacy would be stripped from him if a dominant had interest.

He didn't hear the guard walk back in, but he flinched and grew tense when he roughly pulled him to his feet, nearly yanking his bony shoulder out of socket. Pushing him out of the cell, the guard hissed, "I hope nobody gets you, ugly piece of filth, so I can."

Swallowing down bile that threatened to choke him, Quinn didn't give the guard the satisfaction of seeing him tremble, but he knew he saw fear. The submissive let the guard do as he wished with him, knowing that if he didn't, he would be beaten.

So weak from starvation and the beatings, Quinn had no idea how he was still lucid after the long trek from the 'holding cells' to the 'auction.' The guard stripped him of his loincloth and walked through the doorway, but not before he pinched one of his cheeks.

Closing his eyes against the searing, bright lights, Quinn forced himself to stare at the ground and not at the leering, whooping crowd. Despair and humiliation burned through him as the last vestiges of his battered pride faded away.

He tried not to think of how his life had become as the guard pushed him up on the auction block. He tried to not think of how he would never find his dominant, the one that would be kind and affectionate. The one that would always take care of him.

With his mind somewhere else, he vaguely followed the auctioneer's orders, but everything else, nothing. He didn't know if anyone bid on him or not, but what he did notice was a deep, commanding voice suddenly there.

Coming out of his daze, he focused on the voice, trying to find its owner…and froze. In the very back stood a man dressed in a suit with eyes the color of a summer sky. He did not notice that he was the one who bought him. Quinn only noticed his beautiful, blue eyes…eyes that were filled with shock.

This dominant seems different, he thought. His vision started to dim and roaring came into his ears and then he knew no more. Background noises of shouts and clanging and stomping faded into nothingness.

The second James Bond saw the pitiful-looking slave trembling up on the block, a searing jolt of alertness and fierce protectiveness shot through him. The agent froze, shock etched on his person. Was this his submissive?

Never before had the dominant felt anything like this around a submissive, especially a slave. He looked past the sickly, bruised skin and the gaunt, bloodied face and looked into the slave's unfocused eyes. Even though they were bloodshot and ringed with red, they were the most gorgeous, brown color he'd ever seen.

Anger surged through when he saw the humiliation and misery etched on every pore of the submissive's starving frame. James knew that the slave-that-might-be-his-mate would to the cheapest and cruelest slaver and he won't allow that.

As the auctioneer started to shout out prices, James decided to nip this in the bud. In a commanding voice that brook no argument he called out, "Two hundred credits!"

Everyone turned back at him. The silence was deafening because the noise level a few seconds ago was overwhelming. The auctioneer unfroze and leered greedily. Seconds later, everyone turned back to the front because the submissive fainted.

The agent went against every screaming instinct inside him and forced himself to walk away like any other unfeeling dominant to go to the front room to pay for his mate. Satisfaction surged inside him at the word. James knew then that this small, abused, malnourished slave was his and his alone from this moment on.

Quinn woke up feeling…comfortable. Wait, that wasn't right at all. Surging to awareness, he gasped as he opened his eyes, fear and wariness on every pore of his body. Glancing around, he noticed that it was a fairly large room with a couple of windows.

The sun was cheerily shining, which was strange to the submissive. He was used to dimness or complete blackness. He tried to move, but froze and whimpered at the aching the motion did to his limbs.

The submissive had no idea where he was, but he was on a real bed with real bandages on his cuts. Whoever must have bought him before he fainted had money to spare. He was about to fall back asleep when the door opened.

Instinctively tensing up, he did not dare see who was at the door. Keeping his eyes on the soft comforter making him so very warm, he listened to the soft steps slowly coming his way. A throat cleared to catch his attention.

Quinn tensed even more, ignoring his screaming, protesting muscles. "Hello," a quiet, deep voice murmured a few feet away.

The slave froze. Never in his life had he heard such a caring-sounding voice. It was male and so very dominant, but the tone of voice was relaxing. He started fidgeting with the edges of his coverings, not knowing what to do.

Quinn was thankful the dominant started talking again. "My name is Bond, James Bond. I am the one who bought you. Before you do anything, stay where you are and try to relax."

As the submissive listened to that beautiful voice, slowly he did what he was told. His instincts were telling him that he can trust this voice, much to his surprise and confusion. He hadn't trusted anyone ever since he was sixteen.

The voice started talking again. "Will you try to look at me?"

Quinn was shocked that it was a question and not an order. Immediately, he started to fully relax. Slowly, he turned his head and stared straight ahead. His new master was, blonde, tall and broad-shouldered.

Instead of the suit he wore earlier, he changed into a soft-looking brown shirt and sweats. His casual wear made Quinn even more at ease. The fear and wariness were slowly fading into the back of his mind.

"Will you look into my eyes?"

The submissive stifled a shocked squeak, he was so shocked. He was taught that submissives never looked into a dominant's eyes because dominants hated that. Gathering up his tatters of courage, he shyly looked up.

His breath left him as those stunning blue eyes met his. They were filled with patience and warmth. Quinn didn't know a dominant could be not cruel. All fear and wariness left him at that moment.

"There. I wanted to see your gorgeous, brown eyes."

The slave flushed beet-red and looked down. Embarrassment was not what he was used to…nor compliments. He heard his master laugh huskily. Quinn immediately loved it. He sensed him slowly moving closer and didn't tense up.

He must've done the right thing because he heard his master sigh in relief. "Thank you for trusting me this far, little one. I will do everything in my power to heal you."

Quinn flushed again at the pet name, shyly glancing up again. When he did, his master's eyes brightened. "I sense you have questions for me. Ask anything you want and I will answer. You do not have to ask for permission to speak."

The submissive nodded slightly. Hoarsely, he stuttered, "W-Why m-me, M-Master?"

The dominant moved closer until but inches separated them from touching them. Quinn refused to tense. His master hadn't given any reason for him to not trust him yet. He had a strong urge to let his master touch him.

"Little one, will you stare straight into my eyes?"

Quinn did without hesitation. "Never call me 'master' again. My name is James."

The slave nodded, hiding his shock well. "Say it."

"J-James…"

For some reason, his mas- James' eyes darkened with something he is unfamiliar with. "Good, little one."

This time Quinn gave him a shy smile. James smiled back as he unhurriedly raised an arm and rested his hand on the bed. The slave did not tense, but he wanted the appendage touching him instead of the bed.

"Do you have a name?"

"Q-Quinn."

"It fits you, little one."

Quinn flushed, but this time in pleasure. He wanted James to compliment him. It made him feel…cared for. He stared up at James, eyes pleading for something he had no idea what for. He must have done the right thing because the dominant went on his knees to be more eye-level.

"What do you want, little Quinn? You may tell me anything."

Long moments passed before a shaky, hesitant voice asked, "Y-Your hand…w-want to f-feel it."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Tell me if you are uncomfortable and I will stop."

Slowly, the hand moved to his face and cupped his jaw. Warm fingers gently stroked his cheekbone as warm, blue eyes stared at him, watching for any signs of distress. Quinn couldn't take it any more of this sweet torture so he burst into tears.

He cried harder when the hand went away. Trembling and sobbing he gasped out, "N-no…m-more t-touching…p-please…"

He melted into James when the dominant was suddenly in the bed, strong arms pulling him into an equally strong chest. Quinn curled into his blue-eyed savior, face buried in the soft, brown shirt as sobs poured down his face.

Against his ear, he heard soft rumbles of James' voice trying to sooth him. Warm, broad hands stroked up and down his back in the most comforting way. Quinn wanted, no needed this dominant. He wanted James to be his mate so badly.

"Little one, shh…I will be the last dominant you will ever have to face. Do you know what a mate is, Quinn? I believe you are my submissive."


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks passed and James was relieved to see Quinn's face and body slowly filling out. The cuts and bruises were fading to white lines and nothingness. The dominant could see that his mate was extremely attractive when he's healthy. Thank God he found him instead of someone else.

Currently, James found his submissive curled in a chair quietly reading in his room. The blonde found out that Quinn loved reading, especially novels, so he bought as many books as he could find. He desperately wanted his mate to be happy after so many years of abuse.

He glanced up when James walked in. Those beautiful, brown eyes brightened, much to James' relief and happiness. "How is my submissive today?" he purred.

As if on cue, Quinn blushed and murmured, "I'm good, James."

"Wonderful. Do you need anything? Tell me."

Quinn glanced down. "I'm hungry."

James chuckled as he pulled his little mate to his chest. Immediately, the black-haired cuddled closer. His face went in the crook of his neck as his arms went around his waist. "That's good, Quinn. That means you're getting healthier. I need you to tell me whenever you're hungry. You're still too thin for my peace of mind."

"Okay…" his mate mumbled into his skin.

James relished in the feel of his submissive being so dependent on him. It relaxed his instincts and filled his heart with more love for this ex-slave. He needed to have someone who depended on him for him to function well.

The blue-eyed gently kissed Quinn's temple before he stood up with the black-haired in his arms. As he walked downstairs, he asked, "Do you feel comfortable with meeting my family soon, little one?"

He felt Quinn tense and kicked himself mentally. Of course he wasn't ready. "N-Now?" he whispered.

"No, Quinn, not now. Maybe in a few days. They are so excited to meet you."

"W-Why?"

"Because, dear one, you are my mate. My mother especially thought I would never find my mate."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to make y-you happy."

James just kissed him softly on the cheek. His mother and sister will be squealing with glee in no time. "Thank you, little one."

Quinn knew he wanted, no needed to make his mate happy, but he was scared to meet new people. Subconsciously, he knew James would never put him in a situation where danger was involved. James was his mate, his protector…his everything.

So for James, he would meet his…family. Just the thought of that word made an ache he thought left reopen and fester. Softly sighing, the black-haired breathed in his dominant's scent to calm him down.

James didn't like it when he got tense or worried or felt anything negative. At that thought, Quinn softly smiled. He was so fortunate to have such an attentive, kind person in his life now. The bonus was that he was his mate.

Hearing James' calm, strong heartbeat under his ear gave him courage to speak what has been bugging him for a few days now. "James?" he softly murmured."

"Yes, Quinn?"

"W-Where are all the o-other slaves?"

He felt the blonde tense, but then slowly inhale and relax. "Listen to me closely, sweet one. My family and I don't believe in slavery. We think it's wrong and inhuman. It doesn't matter if they're submissive or not."

Shock and so much relief washed over the slightly trembling submissive. He cuddled closer. "I-I've never met a d-dominant like you…"

"Good…" James purred huskily in his ear. His warm breath sent shivers down Quinn's back. The ex-slave was confused, but not afraid. He just didn't know why his stomach was fluttering like it was. He gasped at the suddenness of something warm and soft touch the sensitive lobe of his ear.

"W-What…" Quinn only managed the get out. The fluttering was worse and he felt hot all over, but not uncomfortably.

"You like that, my submissive? I kissed your ear."

The brown-eyed couldn't reply he was so overwhelmed. He has never felt this way before in his life. But, he trusted his dominant and made up his mind that it was good. "I did…" he whispered, feeling his face burn.

James' arms tightened around him. "Did you want me to do that again then? It made you feel good, I know."

Quinn didn't know what to say, so he buried his face more into his mate's strong neck and nodded. He heard and felt James chuckle before his…lips nuzzled his ear again and felt something different now….wetness.

That made him hotter and the submissive couldn't hold back the soft moan in his throat. Whatever James was doing, it made his body feel good things. Quinn decided that he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn eyed the staircase as if it was a giant bug waiting to attack him. It wasn't like he was scared of going downstairs and meeting his mate's family, just...cautious. James repeatedly kept on asking him if he was okay with this and putting on a brave front, the submissive kept on saying yes.

He had to trust James on this. He wanted to make his dominant happy and this visitation was it. If his family was anything like James, then Quinn knew he would like them. It was just the matter of meeting new people that weren't masters or slaves.

The brown-eyed came out of his thoughts when familiar, strong arms gently went around his waist. James was also pleased that he gained some weight back on and his cuts and bruises were nearly gone. "You ready, Q?" his mate's patience voice murmured in his ear.

And another thing. Usually, Quinn doesn't like nicknames. It reminded him too much of his monster of a father, but coming from James…he was starting to like it. The submissive leaned against the blonde's chest, feeling safer than he did mere moments ago.

Right then, Quinn made up his mind. If James kept touching him like this, he wouldn't lose his nerve and hide in his room…which really was James' room. "Now I am," he whispered, blushing lightly. He was still not used to speaking freely.

His dominant's chuckle vibrated up his back in the most comforting way. "Do you want me to…well, to keep on touching you like this, sweet one? Would you like that?"

"I…" he faltered.

"Tell me…"

"Feels safer this way," Quinn mumbled.

The black-haired could literally feel his mate's pleased smirk. Quinn fully relaxed when James started nuzzling his neck with his nose. "You do realize, Q, every time you say things like that, it fuels my pride and ego…" James rumbled.

Quinn grinned, turning around in his mate's loose hold. Blue eyes gazed back at him when Quinn looked up to see his mate's perfect face. "Well, then I must be doing something right…" he said.

For a moment, James stared at him in shock before he full on belly-laughed, gently kissing the submissive's temple. "Well, aren't you a little minx, Q. Who would've thought? I like it…" he purred, making Quinn blush again.

The ex-slave just stared at his mate silently, contemplating. From now on, Quinn decided, he would make his dominant laugh like that. It made him even more handsome. The brown-eyed had never let anyone get to know him on a personal level and it felt so very refreshing.

"Is your family waiting?" he asked when James' laughter died.

The arms around his waist possessively tightened, making Quinn's insides quiver. "They've just arrived. Don't worry; it's just my parents right now. I told my siblings to come back later. I don't want to overwhelm you at once."

The submissive summoned his courage and gently kissed James' collarbone. Immediately, his mate froze. Quinn froze too. Did he do something wrong? A warm hand went under his chin and lifted it. He met shocked, blue eyes.

"Quinn, why did you kiss me?" he asked in a breathless tone.

The submissive swallowed hard, old fear crawling into his heart. "Did…D-Did I d-do s-something wrong?" he stuttered. He was trying not to panic.

Immediately, the shock vanished in his mate's eyes and relief replaced it. "Oh, of course not, sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you. It's just…you have never kissed me before…"

Slowly, Quinn relaxed, fear and doubt vanishing. "I was just thanking you for caring about me, James…" he murmured, moving to rest his head on his dominant's chest. One arm started to gently caress his back.

"No need to thank me, my little submissive. I am your dominant. I am supposed to care for your well-being and state of mind. That is how a mate should be to another."

"Then you are doing amazing…" Quinn sighed, breathing James' calming scent. He thought about how warm his mate's skin was against his lips when he kissed him. He would want to kiss him again…and again.

There was that laugh again. The submissive smiled, burrowing deeper in the blue-eyed's chest. He'd never want to leave, but his mate's family is waiting. It was important to James that he meet them and he won't get…distracted on purpose.

Extremely relunctly, the smaller man raised his head. He moved back a step and immediately James' arms loosened their hold on him even though his mate's eyes voiced his displeasure. "I'm ready to visit now."

James' eyes brightened. Taking Quinn's hand, he said, "I promise that they'll not push you into anything you're not comfortable with, sweet one."

Quinn nodded, brown eyes soft. "I trust you."

His mate looked at him for a moment before leaning down and so very gently kissed his lips with his own. To say the submissive was startled was an understatement. When James pulled back, huge, brown eyes stared up at him, burning questions and confusion filled the orbs.

A calming hand in his hair made him relax again. "Later, Q? Please?" his mate asked pleadingly.

Quinn stared at him for a few moments more before slowly nodding. No one has ever done that before to him. Sure, kissed him, but not on his mouth. It felt different to Quinn, more…intimate. What does it mean? Should've he kissed back? Why did James do that now?

With a mind and heart full of questions, his dominant led him down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

To his surprise, James was slightly sweating. He half-heartedly told himself it was anxiousness for Quinn and not his own nerves. Pride swelled in the dominant as his mate tried to put on a brave face for him. He knew his submissive was so very strong to meet new people. He only had James' word and that trust made new respect swell up.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he pulled his mate closer to him. James breathed in Quinn's scent before raising his head to look into the ex-slave's eyes. They were full of trust, thank God, but had traces of wariness in them.

Caressing a side of Quinn's face, James murmured, "You ready, sweet one?"

Brown eyes latched onto his, seeming to see into his very soul, before slowly nodding. "Just…just touch me…" he mumbled.

"There won't be an inch apart from us, my submissive. I promise you," James vowed, fierce protectiveness etched on every pore of his body. Quinn buried his face in his chest as he sighed softly. "Alright."

James tightly wound an arm around the black-haired's slender waist as he led Quinn to the sitting room. As he said before, there were only two excited people waiting to meet their son's mate at last.

The second her son's submissive walked in, latched to James like he was his only lifeline, Anne Bond immediately knew this relationship was going to be very strong. She instantly loved Quinn's appearance. Considerably shorter and smaller than James, he had brown eyes and thick, black hair.

Skin pale, but not deathly pale, with lean body still on the mend from malnutrition and "other horrible things", James had told her and his father, Vincent Bond. She eyed the way James held the small submissive; protectively, possessively, and lovingly. Good.

"Mother, Father, this is my mate, Quinn."

Immediately, Anne gave the submissive her warmest smile, "Hello, dear. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Hesitant, brown eyes shyly met her own and stayed that way for long moments before he gave a small smile. "Hi, Mrs. Bond."

Anne's smile turned more motherly. "Now, dear, please call me Anne."

Her dominant spoke up. "Yes, young man. Call me Vincent."

She saw how Quinn reflexively tensed, but then slowly relaxed at her mate's deep voice. Quinn did move closer, if possible, to her son. Anne inwardly sighed. It seems that Quinn still is wary of other dominants, especially males.

It was understandable, of course, but Anne wanted her son's mate to feel comfortable around Vincent. "How about we sit down at the table? Wouldn't that be nice?" she softly suggested.

James sent her a soul-deep grateful look as Vincent nodded. "That would be…" James murmured as he walked over to the table with Quinn. Anne followed with her mate, eyes thoughtfully on her son's submissive. This little ex-slave was intruiging her in the most interesting of ways.

As they all sat down, Vincent Bond couldn't get over the fact how…small he was. He didn't just mean physically either. There were obvious scars on the boy's physical body as well as his mind. He also noticed the flinch the boy gave when he talked.

He knew he scared the submissive, but he wanted the boy at ease around him. James obviously told his mate that no harm would come to him ever again and Vincent wanted to keep it that way. This ex-slave has a lot of healing to do and that requires a safe environment and patience.

Watching the two new mates interacting together, he nearly snorted in amusement at the way his son was holding Quinn. Almost had him choking, his grip on the boy's waist was that tight. Oh well. They'll get over the touchy stuff soon, Vincent hoped.

His own submissive didn't like it when he would touch her for too long. She said he was smothering her and as a good dominant with a brain, he yielded. But that didn't mean he wouldn't get sneaky…sometimes.

Vincent settled in the chair the farthest away from the wary submissive. Unfortunately, the meant he wouldn't get to be beside his mate, but he would cope. This meeting couldn't be any longer than an hour or two.

Dread sunk down into his stomach. Anne liked to talk. Damn.

Minute by minute, Quinn was relaxing more and more. He liked his dominant's mother, Anne. All he sensed from her was warmth and motherly affection. James had her eyes and lips, but everything else was all his…father's.

The submissive knew this fear of…Vincent…was completely not needed, but just the voice alone reminded him too much of his own monster of a father. James' touch and scent was helping greatly, but…Quinn knew, with time, he would grow more at ease in Vincent's presence.

At the moment, he tried to listen to Anne's happy chatter about how James grew up. He cuddled closer to his mate, breathing in his now-familiar scent. This was the right thing to do, to trust James' word.


	5. Chapter 5

As James said goodbye to his parents at the door, he thought about how wonderfully smooth the meeting went. He would have to thank his father somehow, for understanding. It wasn't his submissive's fault that he didn't trust other male dominants…yet.

But the blue-eyed knew his mate sensed that his father wasn't a threat. At least that was good progress. When he shut the door, he slumped against it in relief. The meeting was everything he could have hoped for, in everyone.

When his legs quitted acting like limp noodles, he walked back into the living where he left Quinn to wait for him. He smiled when his little mate was curled on a sofa, relaxed as can be. Soft, brown eyes followed his every move as he sat down next to him.

"How did you like my parents, sweetheart?" he gently asked as Quinn pulled himself on his lap, resting his head against his shoulder.

"I like your mother, she's nice…" came the soft answer. "Your…f-father…I'm trying…"

James made soothing noises as he tightened his arms around the ex-slave's slightly trembling form. "It's okay, Q. I know he scared you, but he will never hurt you."

"I-I know…" the dominant heard the black-haired murmur.

"Good. You'll just have to get used to him."

James tilted Quinn's chin up. Meeting those big, brown eyes, he slowly leaned forward and kissed those perfect lips softly. He hid his smirk when he heard his mate sigh and melt into him. One of his hands dove into the thick, black hair and his fingers through the silky strands.

He helped the smaller man straddle his waist as the kiss grew deeper. They only pulled away when the need for air was too great. Opening his eyes, he was pleased to see a pink flush in Quinn's pale cheeks.

Shyness crept in his eyes the more James stared at him. The dominant laughed as he pulled his beautiful submissive into his chest. Quinn buried his head in his neck, his warm breath calming the blonde down more than he'd admit.

The hand in Quinn's hair moved down to caress his mate's lean back as James shifted his position on the sofa to be more comfortable. "Little one, do you know why I kiss you?"

He felt his mate shake his head. "I kiss you to show my affection and love. Did anyone else touch your lips like I have?"

Another shake. James sighed in relief, jealousy receding. "Good…" he rumbled. "You're all mine now."

"I like being yours…" Quinn murmured shyly much to the dominant's pleased surprise.

"Why is that, my submissive?" he purred in his ear, licking the shell.

He grinned when that made the brown-eyed shudder. "B-Because you take care of me."

"That is what a mate does, little love. I will never leave you."

"Nor I you."

James gave a contented sound as he stood up, making sure he got a good hold on his little mate as he walked up the stairs carefully. He felt Quinn's legs tightened around his waist for balance. Kicking the door open to their shared room, the blue-eyed walked to the bed and put him down.

Brown eyes met his. "Stay," his submissive pleaded.

The dominant sighed in defeat. He would never refuse Quinn if he tried. "Of course, sweetheart."

James took off their shoes as they got settled again, with him lying flat on his back with Quinn on top of him. His mate's belt buckle was digging in his stomach where his shirt rode up, making him shift uncomfortably.

He got an idea and decided to see how far Quinn's trust in him really was. "Baby, can I take off your belt? It's digging into my stomach."

Quinn made a soft, distressed sound as he sat up. For a minute, James thought he was panicking because of the request, but when he saw eyes filled with concern, he relaxed and took both of their belts off.

Before his submissive laid back down, James murmured, "Do you want to take a nap? It'd be more comfortable if we had less clothing on."

Quinn nodded without hesitation, brown eyes wide and trusting. James' protective, loving side was practically purring in satisfaction. He chuckled at his mate's little whine of protest when he gently pulled him off so he could stand up.

Pulling down his pants, he teased, "Patience, sweetheart."

His submissive looked adorable, subconsciously pouting in their bed like a five-year-old. Unbuttoning his shirt, he noticed how Quinn's eyes watched the little movements with rapt attention. James forced himself to not think about that right now.

When he stood in just his briefs, he dragged his pouting mate to the edge of the bed by his ankles. "Now it's your turn," he purred, making Quinn flush and shyly smile.

Slowly, James stripped his ex-slave. What the blonde really wanted was full on skin-to-skin contact, but he knew the black-haired wasn't ready for that. This would do for now. He playfully pawed at Quinn's sides, making him softly laugh and wiggle away.

James followed his runaway mate, crawling on the bed and pouncing on him when he was close enough. He nuzzled his submissive's neck before slowly licking the soft skin. He heard Quinn give a soft whimper and bared his throat more.

The dominant was delighted his mate's show of complete submission to him. As a reward, he caressed his lean sides as he kissed up his neck and took his mouth again. This time his tongue nudged his mouth open and James dominated the hot cavern gently.

The blonde was lost in the taste of Quinn. His mate was beginning to be so responsive that James didn't know what to do with him. When the brown-eyed hesitantly met his tongue with his own, the blue-eyed couldn't hold back his deep moan.

Slowly pulling back, he gulped in needed breathes of air. Lifting his head, he saw that Quinn's eyes had darkened and filled with what seemed like want. James doubted his mate knew what true desire was, but he trusted him so that was enough for James to teach him.

"More…" Quinn panted out, eyes begging for something the dominant knows he isn't ready for. James ignored his treacherous body and shook his head.

It took all that was in him to refuse even when Quinn gave the most pitiful, begging whine he's ever heard. "No, Quinn. You aren't ready yet."

"James…I want," his submissive sweetly pleaded.

The dominant groaned, resting his forehead against the brown-eyed's. "Little one, no," he spit out. It was painful for him to not give in to his submissive's begging, but he knew it was for the best. "Give it time, trust me."

Quinn sighed, but did not protest any more, much to James' utter relief. The blonde knew that if he said anything else, he would've given in. "Yes, dominant," his mate whispered quietly.

That was the first time Quinn said that to him. James lifted his head to look into his eyes, which were soft and only had submission and trust in them. "Why did you call me that, Quinn?" he implored.

"That's what you are to me, James, and I…wanted to call you that. Something in me was screaming at me to say that to you. Does it please you?"

James groaned as if he was in physical pain as he rested half his weight on his submissive. Quinn had no idea how much he was tempting him. "Too much, little one, too much. C'mon. We need sleep."

His mate nodded, snuggling into him as James threw the covers over them. They were asleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time, Quinn woke before James. He lazily stretched as much as he could in the position he was in and wiggled around in the blonde's tight embrace until he was face to face with his mate. The submissive stared at the still sleeping face in rapt curiosity.

James' features were relaxed and free of worry lines that made him look so much younger and more carefree. Quinn raised a hand and gently dragged his fingers over the peaceful face. He felt slow, warm breath as he went over his dominant's mouth.

The black-haired zeroed in on the slightly open lips. He really wanted to kiss them so he did, carefully so it wouldn't wake James up. He licked the inside of his mate's lower lip, stifling a moan when he tasted only James, making him shudder.

His overprotective dominant didn't really have any idea how much Quinn wanted him. He thought it was just the aftereffects of being a slave for so long, but the brown-eyed knew what he wanted and he wanted James to make love to him.

Maybe that was the problem. They haven't given voice to their feelings and Quinn knew he had fallen for James the second he woke up to his blue eyes. He knew his mate cared for him just by the way he held him all the time. Maybe now was the right time for this.

Having the urge to wake him up, the submissive buried his face in James' neck, deeply breathing in his wonderful scent, before nibbling on the tan skin. He felt his dominant move about while groaning. Quinn sensed his heartbeat and breathing picking up by the second.

He smiled against his skin as James gave a startled snort. A husky, sleep-filled voice murmured, "This is nice to wake up to."

The submissive melted into the blue-eyed. Gathering up his courage, he said in his throat, "I-I love you, James."

He felt his mate go stiff and suddenly sit up. The smaller man latched on him for balance. A warm hand went on his neck and fingers tilted his chin up. Stunned blue eyes met his dark ones. "What did you say, little one?"

Quinn fidgeted. "I love you…" he mumbled, feeling heat crawl up his face.

He relaxed when he saw James smile and softly kiss his forehead. "I was waiting for you to say that, my submissive," James purred in his ear. "I love you too."

The black-haired mewled and licked the underside of his mate's jaw. James groaned and leaned into it. Quinn's arms went around his mate's bare, broad shoulders as he properly straddled his lap. He shivered when the blonde's stiff length slid against his inner thigh.

James hissed at the feeling as well. "Quinn, are you sure?" he groaned out.

"I want, dominant…" he whined in the sweetest, meekest tone he could muster in this state. His submissive nature was purring at him to please his mate.

He knew he won James over when he full-body shuddered against him. Quinn squeaked when he was abruptly on his back with a two-ton blonde lying on top of him. He could barely breathe, but wanted his mate's weight on him.

Dark, blue eyes filled with desire stared at him hard. "What do you want, Q?" he crooned. "Tell me."

The brown-eyed could never refuse his dominant. "You," he murmured, staring up at him almost timidly. He'd never desired another like his mate and it was making him a little self-conscious.

James' smirk was as smug as can be as he leaned down to bruisingly kiss his mouth. Quinn moaned, opening his mouth to let the blonde's demanding tongue in. A knee nudged his lean thighs open and the submissive trembled.

His mate pulled away, slightly panting. "I have to ask…have you ever…?"

Quinn flushed and shook his head. "They would only touch me."

His dominant visibly relaxed. "Good."

James leaned back, resting on his haunches. Blue eyes ogled him appraisingly. A warm, tan hand caressed his chest, down to his navel. "Beautiful, little one…" he growled.

His mate shifted so he straddled his hips. Quinn whined when he felt his dominant's heavy shaft on his thigh again. He wanted to make James feel good, but couldn't in this position. The blonde must've sensed that because soothing hands slid up his ribs.

"Let me take care of you, my submissive. Next time, you can do whatever you want with me. Does that sound good?" he countered.

Quinn pouted, but slowly nodded. He knew it wasn't supposed to be this way, but James wanted to do this different. The black-haired gasped and threw back his head when his mate grounded his pelvis into his own.

He could feel his own length uncomfortably hard and…already embarrassingly leaking wetness. His underwear was irritating him and James must've read his mind because he was suddenly off of him. Quinn protested with a low whine, but stopped when he saw his mate hurriedly pull of his briefs.

He swallowed hard and widened his eyes when he saw his dominant's shaft. It was so big that Quinn didn't know how he would fit inside him. James crawled back on the bed and pulled of his underwear quickly. The black-haired resisted covering himself when he saw the look in his mate's eyes.

He blushed when James widened his legs and pulled his knees up. "Mine…" he heard his dominant growl.

"Y-Yours…" he whimpered back, trying to please James without doing anything.

Quinn gasped when the blonde started to smell his ass. His knees got pulled up even more, touching his chest. He felt a tongue slowly lick over his entrance and the submissive knew his face was beet red.

Even though the new sensation was strange, it felt good. Quinn couldn't hold back his moans as James' tongue kept on licking down there. His dominant's excess saliva was running between his cheeks and onto the bed, he knew.

"Ja..mes…" he whimpered. His mate just chuckled, relentless.

"I don't want you to bleed or tear, my submissive. You taste…exquisite," James mumbled while continuing his slow, wet licking.

Quinn felt like he was going to explode, he was so sensitive down there. He couldn't move, thanks to James' strong arm resting on the back of his thighs, so he could only endure this wonderful torture.


	7. Chapter 7

When James saw the untouched, pink pucker of his submissive's entrance, he knew he had to taste it. He nearly purred aloud, the taste was so exquisite. He knew Quinn didn't know what he was doing, so decided to go slow with his mate.

He licked the black-haired's entrance until his saliva dripped down into his crack and the sheets. The dominant was satisfied at the slight puffiness of the pinkness. It was now loose enough for him to stretch him, but James didn't want to do that…yet.

Raising his head, he met brown eyes so blown and half-lidded with frustrated desire that he smirked. With eyes still on his submissive's, he widened those soft, pale thighs and nuzzled his nose between his hard, leaking length and sack.

The musky smell made James groan and his actions made Quinn gasp and tremble. He couldn't help lick the condensation that settled there before moving down lightly nipping on the velvet-soft skin of his mate's sack.

"James!" Quinn squeaked, nearly sitting up in his surprise.

The blonde just hummed, carefully mouthing a hard ball before letting it go with an obscene slurp. That made his little one blush like a tomato. James laughed at Quinn's innocence before putting his thighs down and crawling on top of his mate.

He intentionally didn't put any of his weight on his squirming mate, but he did attack his luscious mouth. He kissed his submissive like he was dying of thirst and was pleased that Quinn was responding back with the same fervor.

"What do you want?" James panted as they pulled away for air. "Tell me."

"You," he heard the black-haired gasp out.

The blue-eyed gave a rumbling growl and swiftly changed their positions so that his mate was on his stomach with his delectable ass in his face. The smaller man squeaked in surprise, wide brown eyes staring up at him over his shoulder.

"Trust me, little one. I want you to feel good."

He saw Quinn nod and fully relax. The dominant kissed his submissive's lower back in thanks before he parted those round globes again. "God, you're gorgeous, love."

James didn't give his mate a chance to respond before he dove in again and licked from cleft to perineum, making Quinn shudder and whine. He chuckled, giving a light smack on a cheek. "Patience, beautiful."

He just smirked when his little submissive gave a low growl, but continued to loosen the tight muscle again. He wanted Quinn to be as loose as possible before he started to stretch him. When he deemed he was good enough, he pulled away slowly.

"Q, baby, I'm going to start stretching you for my cock. It's going to feel uncomfortable for a minute, but it'll get so much better. Take deep breaths every time I move my finger."

At Quinn's nod, he helped the brown-eyed on his knees and parted his thighs as wide as they could. He pushed down on his submissive's back until Quinn got the hint and lowered it. "Good boy, love," he praised huskily.

He took a second to take in the sight before him and slowly slid a knuckle in. He waited until Quinn relaxed again and breathed to slide his finger fully in. He groaned at the feel of tight, velvet heat enclosing around his appendage.

It amused himself that he was jealous of his finger, but he needed Quinn to feel good. Forcing his own libido down, he paid attention to his submissive's body language. He started moving in and out when the younger man made soft, whining sounds.

James slid in a second finger when Quinn started to push back against him. His submissive gasped at the feeling. "You alright, love? Tell me if it burns too much and I'll go slower."

He saw Quinn just shake his head and moan, eyes closed and lips parted. The blonde picked up speed, loving the way he was making Quinn make those fetching, little whimpers. He added a third to be safe. By now, his submissive was giving choked sobs, the muscles inside of him clenching around his fingers desperately.

"You think you're ready, little one?" he asked as he slowed the pace.

"Y-Yeah…" he breathed, opening his glazed, desire-filled eyes to meet his inquiring, blue ones. "Please…James…"

The dominant gave his submissive a tender look as he gently took his fingers out and barely refrained from licking them. He didn't want to make Quinn uncomfortable with his…unusual kinks so he wiped them on the sheets.

He got into position and slowly entered his mate. He didn't stop until he bottomed out. He nearly cried at the feeling at finally being inside his beautiful, little Quinn. His submissive's channel kept on clenching all around him, making him groan.

"You good?" he breathed, forcing himself not to move until the black-haired regulated his breathing again and relaxed.

"M-Move…please…" his submissive begged, shaking.

James didn't need any more prompting. Manhandling Quinn until he was on all fours, he slowly slid in and out, making both of them gasp. As he got a rhythm going, he gripped the smaller man's hips in an almost bruising hold.

The dominant was growling with need to release inside his submissive, to mark him with his scent inside and out so they could truly be mates. He was growing frustrated at not finding the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside Quinn that make him come undone.

He couldn't hold back his shout of victory when he changed his angle and made Quinn literally scream. "Found…it…love…" he gasped out between thrusts.

His mate could only babble nonsense and moan loudly as James pressed up against his prostate with merciless gusto. When he saw Quinn's arms and legs start to tremble, without pulling out, he shifted them until his submissive was on his back with his lean, pale legs on his shoulders.

James leaned over the heaving chest of his mate, arms bracketing the head of black hair below him. He watched the pleasure on his mate's flushed, sweaty face as he thrusted into him hard and fast. Brown eyes blown with desperate need for release latched onto his.

The blue-eyed grunted as he leaned down and bruisingly took Quinn's puffy, red lips, thrusting his tongue in his mouth like a crude imitation his cock was doing in his submissive's ass. It wasn't really a kiss, more like an opening of mouths and exchanging saliva.

The dominant could feel heat pooling below his navel and willed his own release away until Quinn got his first. Looking at his face, he could tell he was extremely close. He licked all over the black-haired's open, gasping mouth as his head tossed and turned, hands clenching at the bed sheets.

"Let go, Quinn…" he breathed in his mouth. "I know you can feel it…trust me and release, my love…."

His submissive's muscles clenched hard around his length as he came with choked yell. With Quinn's ass fluttering madly around him, James released into that hot, velvet-soft channel. James collapsed onto the heaving, sweaty chest of his mate, nose lazily nuzzling the sweet scent of his sweat in his throat.

James slowly felt himself soften and gently pulled out, making his submissive give a whimper of protest. The dominant put his trembling legs on the bed as the blonde forced himself to stop crushing Quinn and get off.

He barely noticed the mess his little one made on his stomach as he sluggishly lifted Quinn off the bed and against his chest as he laid himself on the bed, with Quinn on top of him. He ran a hand down the rapidly cooling body in a soothing way.

The older man smiled when Quinn wrapped his limbs around him as the dominant pulled the covers on top of them, not caring that they smelled of sweat, sex, and seed. He sensed his mate was exhausted, so they needed rest.

He felt the brown-eyed nuzzle his face in his throat as he mumbled, "Tired, James…"

"Go to sleep, my love. We're not going anywhere."

His submissive just hummed as the both of them passed out seconds later.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn was pretty pleased with himself. All he hoped was that when James woke up, he'd not be angry. Once again, the submissive awakened before his dominant and he wasted no time to move the blonde's heavy limbs as he pleased. After all, James said he could touch him as he pleased tomorrow.

The black-haired was so happy that his mate was such an attentive dominant. He liked how James took his time with him and never rushed him. Now, he wanted to return the favor and give the stunning, muscular body before him the right amount of attention.

The smaller man stared at his love, trying to memorize his mate as best as he could. His rear ached, but it was a slow, pulsing feeling that made Quinn's heart beat faster as he thought about what made it twinge.

For some odd reason, as he showered when he woke, he didn't want to wash out James' seed in between his cheeks. Maybe he liked the feeling of being completely owned…in a totally different situation. So, in the end, he washed between his thighs and left his butt alone.

He got the instinct that his choice would only inflame James more and that thought alone made Quinn shiver and put a hazy film over his eyes, making him physically shake his head. He needed to force his body to obey him. Now wasn't the time to think about his own pleasure.

He had enough of that last night and Quinn wanted to thank his dominant in the best way that would make it wonderful for the both of them. He really didn't want to wake him, looking so peaceful, but he was getting restless and the urge to touch the warm, golden skin was getting stronger.

He felt his length stir and harden as it dragged across James' relaxed torso as he crawled on top of his mate. Nibbling at the slightly open mouth, he shivered when the blonde started to shift, making deep groaning sounds that made his blood go south.

Dark, blue eyes slowly opened, meeting the submissive's anticipated brown ones. Quinn waited for his reaction with bated breath. He fully relaxed again when James started to chuckle huskily. But when he started to sit up, the black-haired firmly push him down.

Surprise lit up in James' eyes, making them brighten. "What's this, little one? I wake up to see you straddling me with determination in your eyes…"

Quinn smiled at his dominant's teasing tone. Nuzzling the larger man's neck, he murmured, "My turn, James."

He heard his mate softly inhale sharply. "Now, Q?" he rumbled.

The ex-slave lifted his head and nodded without hesitation. He was fairly certain that James wouldn't say no and got his confirmation as he just flopped his head back on the pillow with a resigned groan. "Thank God I peed in the middle of the night…as you wish, little minx."

Quinn couldn't back the soft mewl of pleasure at the new pet name. Now that he wasn't being treated like a subspecies and more like a person, more of his personality was starting to show. He analyzed James' tone of voice and found it wasn't angry or irritated, just filled with fond exasperation.

That gave the submissive courage. "Don't move," he breathed in his mate's mouth as he started to lick and kiss his way down the blonde's face and neck.

When his dominant started to make breathy, moaning sounds, he was encouraged that he was doing something right. In fact, as he sucked a patch of skin just below James' jaw, he felt his shaft harden like steel, poking into the soft skin of his pubic area.

He flitted his fingers over the blue-eyed's ribs as he licked the red spot he sucked. "Teasing minx…" he heard James growl out.

Quinn shivered at his voice and took his time to breathe in and taste his mate's golden skin. As he got to his stomach, he liked how James' muscles clenches as he nibbled down. He purposely skipped his beaded nipples for later on.

He softly dug his tongue in his dominant's navel, making him gasp. Quinn relished in the surprising power that he held over his mate. He'd never knew this feeling existed and he wanted to bask in it as much as possible.

"Q-Quinn…stop teasing…" James grunted out, chest heaving.

The brown-eyed looked up at through his eyelashes with a look that he knew made James melt. But he took his tongue out and kissed his way downward. He paused when his lips tickled against soft, blonde hairs.

He buried his nose in it, deeply inhaling the fresh scent that was all James'. He went to his knees and nudged the corded thighs apart with his hand. Skipping the engorged erection, he nuzzled in the space between it and the heavy sack, making James groan.

Quinn felt a hand in his hair as he went back up with light, gentle kisses. "Quinn," his mate softly snarled, if that was possible.

"I want to taste you…" the submissive whispered as he stared hungrily at the erect shaft inches away from his face.

"Then fucking do it, minx!" his dominant all but roared in frustration.

Quinn noticed that was the first time he heard James cuss…he liked it…a little too much. It made his own cock harden painfully and start weeping pre-ejaculate. He ignored his own erection and focused on his mate.

He rested his weight on his forearms as he started to lick up the shaft and to the head. He had no idea what he was doing, but his instincts were telling him to keep going, so that's what he did. Gently, he opened his mouth and slowly took the mushroom crown.

He vaguely heard James hiss and mumble curse words as he literally sucked on it like a lollipop. The hand in his hair was digging into his skull when he brushed his tongue curiously in the slit. He liked the noises his mate was producing as he carefully took a little more of the wide, thick cock.

"So good, little one…yes…so very good….just like that…" James was mumbling incoherently now.

Quinn hummed in answer that made his dominant gasp and stiffen. "Oh, just like that, sweetheart…"

The submissive took as much as he could without choking as he bobbed his head slowly, savoring the taste and feel of something so foreign in his mouth. He also reached up and rubbed his palm against one his nipples. He decided he wanted to do this often. It obviously made his mate feel good and his instincts settled, knowing he was pleasing his dominant.

Before Quinn knew it, James gave a choked cry as warm, thick fluid flooded his mouth. To not choke on it, he swallowed as much as he could. As he pulled away with an obscene pop, he eyed the sweating, gasping blonde below him with glazed, pupil-blown eyes.

The taste of James' seed made him nearly wild with desire. His cock was bordering on painful now as the ache in his ass intensified at having his legs open so wide too soon. He wanted the irritating feeling gone, but he wanted his mate's cock in him more.

"Good God, Q…" James said when he could speak properly. "That mouth of yours is going to kill me. Can barely believe you did that without experience."

"Was…was it good?" Quinn softly asked.

Incredulous, blue eyes shot down to meet his shy ones. "Good? You about kill me with your teasing and then get me to nearly have a heart attack when you were sucking on my cock like it was a fucking lollipop."

Quinn blushed at his mate's crude compliments, but a rush of dizzy pleasure warmed his body at pleasing his mate so thoroughly. "I'm glad you liked it so much," the submissive said.

He moved into his dominant's arms as he sat up and rested himself against his sweaty chest. Arms pulled him closer as James asked, "Did you find your release too, little one?"

Quinn shook his head. "I want to wait until you've rested enough so you could take me."

Surprised, but pleased blue eyes gazed at him. "I know you're sore, Quinn."

"But I want you to, dominant. Please…" the submissive pleaded, nuzzling his dominant's collarbone.

Even though the black-haired didn't show it externally, he knew he won by James' groan of acquiescence. "Those brown eyes of yours are going to be the death of me, you little minx."

Quinn gasped quietly when a broad hand started to knead his butt in the most comforting way. "Give me a moment and I'll give you what I want. But, you must tell me if I get too rough, love.

The submissive nodded vigorously as James gently pushed him back on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

James took his time even though it was killing him. All the dominant wanted to do was to pound into his minx of a submissive until they both passed out, but then his revenge wouldn't go through. As much as he loved how Quinn touched him, now wasn't the time for quickness.

He started at the soles of the black-haired's feet. Nibbling and sucking on the perfectly formed appendages like a babe would to its mother's breast. He smirked the entire time, loving the sounds he made his submissive produce through a bruised, open mouth.

The blonde loved how vocal his mate could be. As Quinn grew more comfortable around him, James could see his true personality come out to play, so to speak. He wasn't lying on how the brown-eyed could be a tease.

The dominant ignored his submissive's whimpering pleas as he licked upwards to his delicate ankles. He licked all the way around them until he could see a gleaming trail of saliva before licking and nibbling up to Quinn's calves.

James took a moment to admire how the muscles played when his submissive flexed and tensed. At the back of his mind, he could vaguely hear the black-haired's begging cries and nonsensical babbling, but he continued to ignore it.

The dominant really hadn't lavished on his submissive, so now was the time to do it even though his cock felt that he could fall off, it was so hard. He peppered open-mouthed, slurping kisses on the soft skin as he trailed north to Quinn's lean thighs.

He caught pleading brown eyes begging him to do something other than tease him, but James wouldn't have it. His mate needed to feel cherished and loved beyond reason since all his life he had been viewed lower than shit.

The blonde nudged Quinn's thighs apart and widened them with his hands. Immediately, he buried his nose into his submissive's crotch, inhaling the musky scent that was all his. Ignoring the brown-eyed's engorged, weeping length, he gently mouthed his balls, sucking on them like he would have with hard candy.

"James! Please! I can't take it anymore!" he heard his mate all but sob.

"What do you want, my lovely?" James rumbled after releasing the brown-eyed's testicles.

"You know!"

"I want you to say it…" the blue-eyed murmured huskily. "Will you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Now."

"I…I w-want you to t-take me."

"Take what, Q?"

"My…rear…" his submissive mumbled.

"Your what? I didn't quite hear that," James sadistically challenged.

"I want you to take my ass!" Quinn hissed, face red as a tomato.

The dominant smirked as he licked a streak up his mate's inner thigh. "Good, little one. That wasn't so hard."

Any retort Quinn might've said was quickly forgotten because James pushed his legs up to his chest and licked one broad trail over his submissive's rim. He chuckled when the smaller male gave a choked gasp and arched his back.

"I wonder if you will find your release with only fingers and mouth…" James thought out loud, blue eyes finding blown, brown ones.

James smiled when Quinn's only response was a shudder and a moan. "I'll think I might try that," the blonde continued as he tapped his mate's mouth with two fingers.

The black-haired opened after a beat of confusion. "Get them good and wet, sweetheart. Don't want to have any accidental tearing."

Now it was the dominant's turn to moan as Quinn's soft, wet tongue accompanied that full mouth in making his appendages as much dripping as possible. After a few minutes, James slid his fingers out and began to stretch his mate's sensitive entrance.

He breached younger male with both fingers and made it to the first knuckles before Quinn began to tense up. James waited until he was relaxed again before pushing all the way in. He heard his submissive gasp and tremble.

James murmured, "Just wait until you're adjusted, love. There is no need to rush."

The dominant waited until the trembling stopped some and Quinn was pushing back onto his fingers. Slowly, he began to pump them steadily. The blonde licked his lips as he looked down at the sight of his fingers thrusting into the tight heat that was Quinn's ass.

As he got a good rhythm going, he leaned down and took all of his submissive's hard length in one lunge. He felt Quinn shudder and groan. James had the sudden urge to taste his mate's seed as soon as possible, so he stopped teasing.

He sucked the black-haired's cock hard and wet, heavily breathing through his nose as his fingers thrusted into Quinn swiftly when he wasn't getting any resistance anymore. His free arm rested against the back of his mate's knees, keeping them up.

When the ex-slave started to make that strangled, choking sound, he knew he found his prostrate. He changed his angle so that his fingers pushed up against the bundle of nerves. Glancing up, he loved what he saw.

Quinn looked absolutely wrecked; chest heaving, sweat pouring, face dark pink with exertion. His mouth was bruised and swollen from his own teeth biting into the delicate flesh in frustration. James looked down again, fearing that he would've climaxed right then and there.

The blue-eyed felt his submissive tense up and with a soft cry, a rush of creamy, salty liquid went down the dominant's throat. James swallowed every drop and licked away any excess seed as he found his release moments later.

That was the first time James climaxed without any stimulation and that made his heart beat faster. He pulled out and off his mate slowly and balanced on his haunches. Quinn was heaving for air, trembling with the strain to control himself.

James pulled his boneless love into his arms and laid down on the bed, trying to find a spot that wasn't sweat-soaked and smelled heavily of sex. He buried his nose into Quinn's damp hair and murmured, "I love you, Q."

"And I you…" his submissive whispered, drained of all strength for a while. "I can't move anything."

James chuckled and wrapped his mate's trembling legs around his waist. "I tired you out."

"Too much, it seems."

"Then I did my job well."

He heard Quinn softly laugh against his neck as he snuggled closer to the dominant. "You know you did, James."

"Of course, little one. I must attend to my submissive's every need."

He heard the black-haired chuckle again as he fully relaxed against him. "James."

"Yes, little one."

"I…I want to meet your siblings now."

"You're sure?" the blonde murmured, gently kissing Quinn's temple.

"Yes."

"Alright. They'll be pleased. How about next week?"

"Why that long?"

"Because, my little submissive, my sisters aren't going to let you go until they leave. I need to stock up on my touches because I won't get to hold you."

"Oh."

"Don't be worried, Quinn. They're just a little overexcited when it comes to something new."

James was relieved when his submissive nodded his understanding and fully relaxed against him again. "I think it's time for a nap before dinner."

"Yes, dominant," his submissive purred.

The blue-eyed groaned and took his mate's mouth hard. "You know what that does to me," James growled as he pulled away.

"Uhm-hmm…" Quinn breathed, dark eyes soft with contentment.


End file.
